Beyond the Pink Nail Polish
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Partner story to Obscured Illusion's 'Pink Nail Polish'. Mai is in love with Shizuka and after Zuka wakes up in Mai's livingroom, they once again admit their love for each other. DEDICATED TO OBSCURED ILLUSIONS!


This is a partner fic to Obscured Illusion's story, "Pink Nail Polish"

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai or Shizuka, but I LOVE them both so much!!!

**Dedicated to Obscured Illusions!** (_Aishiteru!!!!_)

Shizuka's eyelids fluttered open upon feeling warm sunlight dance on them. In her sleepy haze, she looked around her, viewing her surroundings. Her house looked different. It was not covered with _Hello Kitty_ and pictures of Japanese pop stars. Her picture of Mai in a heart-shaped frame was missing beside her bed; come to think of it, she was not lying in a bed. If it was a bed, it felt and looked suspiciously like a couch. Sitting up abruptly, she looked around her. She was still confused as to where she was. Wherever it was, she knew for a fact that she was not home.

"Oh. You're awake then." Shizuka's heart leaped into her throat as she jolted her head up, looking towards the doorframe leading into the kitchen from the livingroom. There stood Mai, in all her vulumptuous beauty. Shizuka went into a brief stage of panic, thinking she and Mai had made love after they had confessed their love for each other. Things between them had gotten a little heated. After that, she could not remember. Looking down, Shizuka saw her clothes on her body but she had to touch them to make sure she was not hallucinating. Mai must have known what she was thinking, for she smiled. Chuckling, she walked over to the couch and sat beside her girlfriend. "Don't worry, Shizuka."

"Did we..." Shizuka's voice remained as quiet as a timid mouse as she asked sheepishly, "Did we... _do_... anything?" Mai laughed lightly.

"Yes," She said airily. "After we kissed, I started getting a little turned on and needed something more. You did not object as I slowly undressed you and..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Shizuka's shining crimson face beneath her light brown hair. Mai must have noticed what an uncomfortable position she had placed her girlfriend in. Wrapping her arms around the little sister of Jonouchi, Mai sighed lightly and whispered, "Sorry. I was only joking. We didn't do anything." Shizuka raised her eyes and looked deep into Mai's.

"Really?" She asked. Mai noted the sound of relief in her voice and her heart clenched. It was not until she subtley saw the fading emotion of disappointment in her girlfriend's face that she felt happier again. Leaning closer to Shizuka, she lightly kissed her cheek.

"Really." Mai replied honestly.

Shizuka smiled and looked deep into Mai's sapphire eyes. Mai was not even aware of what her body was doing until the task was accomplished. She had picked up Shizuka, engulfed in her embrace, and had placed the sweet-hearted tenshi in her lap. A smile descended Mai's usual confident lips as she looked at Shizuka. "I love you." She said quietly, loud enough for only Shizuka to hear. Shizuka's eyes transformed from widened shock to softer, overflowing with love. Resting her head in the nook of Mai's shoulder, she closed her eyes as Mai slowly rocked her body back and forth.

"I love you." She repeated. "I love you so, so much." Raising her head from Mai's body, their eyes locked once again. As if in a simultaneous trance, they both leaned foward and connected in a sweet and surreal kiss. As Mai's hand moved to Shizuka's shoulder to pull her closer, she realized one thing: there was only one thing in the world that she cared about more than herself, and that one thing was the brown-haired angel wrapped within her arms.

_Owari._

Katie- Do you like, my beautiful tenshi? I hope you did! I tried hard! And all for you! ::blows a kiss that floats all the way across the country and lands on Katie's lips:: Daisuki da!!

Everyone else: Lemme know what you think!!! I would like to hear what you are willing to dish out!!! I know I have to improve my descriptions and anyone willing to be my sensei and train me is welcome to!!!

**PS!**: This fic is inspired by both: my beautiful wife, Katie, and by this WONDERFUL shounen-ai manga (Kizuna: A Bond of Love) that I have read four times in a row since last night! SUGOI!!!!!


End file.
